


However, Wherever

by cmwww



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bending (Avatar), F/F, Korrasami Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmwww/pseuds/cmwww
Summary: However and wherever--whether as Avatar and Industrialist or nameless wanderers--Korra and Asami will find each other.A collection of short-stories.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I just discovered Legend of Korra--and especially, Korrasami--not too long ago and the wonderful fandom that the series (and awesome couple) has inspired. Reading so many amazing works by such creative authors has motivated me to write something too. 
> 
> To give myself someplace to start, I'm pulling from the 2019 Korrasami Month prompts from tumblr (korrasamimonth.tumblr.com), which I also just discovered recently (I don't have a tumblr). As a head's up, this is my first time writing & publishing fanfic, and there's no way I have time to write everyday--but I'll do it whenever I can as a form of personal self-care. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Naga! No!"

A brown-haired young woman was seen helplessly pulling--or rather, being pulled by--a leash on a massive, fluffy polar-bear dog who was determinedly bounding towards somewhere or _something_ in the park. Many stopped to watch in a mixture of awe and fright at the rare animal who'd only been seen by the city denizens either in picture books or taxidermied in museums. Some others giggled at the young Water Tribe transplant who attempted to rein in the large polar-bear dog, while others along the same path quickly dove out of the way of the rushing beast and her flailing owner.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Korra called back at an irritated older couple that Naga nearly careened into. She didn't know what had gotten into her furry companion. One moment they were doing their usual running route through Republic City Park and the next moment, with a cheery bark, Naga tore off east. Korra didn't even have time to react until she was already being dragged through another section of the grounds.

"Pfth! That's enough!" Grabbing the leash with both hands and digging her heels into the ground, Korra pulled with all her might. "Stop, Naga!"

By no means was Korra weak. In fact, any other day, she could easily haul the polar-bear dog into her arms and with breath to spare. However, today Naga was on a mission and not even her best friend's commanding tone could stop her. Hearing a happy bark and feeling an unexpected leap, Korra suddenly found herself airborne.

Oh no.

Korra heard a very surprised and feminine scream, but couldn't see whose it belonged to as the only thing racing towards her vision was the impending collision into Naga's rump. "Oof!" She smashed face-first into a mass of fur, which, she had to admit, was still better than concrete.

"No!" the voice exclaimed.

Korra quickly bounced off Naga's back and hurried to see that her companion had pounced on someone. Her stomach dropped. Korra knew Naga would never hurt anyone unless she was protecting her owner, but not everyone thought polar-bear dogs were harmless, and if Naga hurt this woman... then Korra didn't even want to imagine what the city's police unit would do to her dear friend.

"Eck!" the woman spat.

Korra growled, "Naga, stop!" She was red from embarrassment and panic as she noticed many park-goers were watching them. "Stop it, or you're going back to the South Pole! Alone!" At the threat, the polar-bear dog's ears and tail immediately dropped. Korra yanked hard on the leash, feeling her heart twinge at the resulting whine, but Naga finally backed away. Chastised, she avoided her owner's glare, but not before Korra noticed her snout smeared with remnants of green.

An empty bowl of what smelled and looked like seaweed noodles lay tipped on its side on the grass. _Of course_ , the polar-bear dog's acute sense of smell caught the familiar Southern Water Tribe dish from the opposite end of the park. This poor woman's lunch was just ruined by Naga, and not just her lunch, but also her blouse that was covered in slobber and muddy paw-prints and seaweed noodles and...

 _Oh spirits_ , what a figure. Korra's wide blue eyes lingered a little longer than appropriate on the lacy outline beneath the now see-through shirt. She drank in the feminine contours of the woman's chest and the sight of her shapely collarbone just peeking under an open shirt-button. She drifted along a pale and swan-like neck and the crimson lines of those full lips caught agasp. She gazed upon an adorable button nose and high and proud cheek bones, and as her own eyes rose higher, she dove into such boundless and beautiful eyes that were shadowed lightly by purple and long, fanning lashes.

Korra briefly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through those black, wavy tresses that framed the other woman's face gorgeously and accentuated the bountiful jade green in her eyes. Korra wanted to swim in them, but the ensuing confused furrow of her brows and question forming in her expression made Korra suddenly aware that she was staring. Blushing darkly, she broke out of her reverie.

"I-I'm so, so, so sorry," Korra started, bending down quickly and extending a hand to the equally red-faced young woman.

"No, no, it's okay," she said, taking the hand. "Whoa!"

In her frazzled embarrassment, Korra forgot her strength and pulled a little too fast and a little too hard. The two nearly crashed their heads together, though luckily, the raven-haired woman--shockingly strong herself--was able to prevent that by gripping and steadying herself against the shorter woman's bicep.

Korra, glad that sleeveless tops were her favorite attire, was also sure her brain was short-circuiting from the close proximity. She could smell the soft floral tones of the woman's shampoo and a delicate perfume... as well as the pungent odor of seaweed noodles.

"You're... really strong," the woman commented softly, jade green never leaving ocean blue. The surprise was replaced with warm amusement. Korra felt the slightest squeeze on her bicep, almost imperceptible had her nerve-endings not already been ablaze everywhere they made contact with this beauty.

The light breath tickled Korra's cheek. The closeness and attraction made her dizzy, and she hurriedly let go of her hand and backed away. In the back of her mind, she noted that, contrary to the other woman's elegant appearance, her palm was interestingly calloused.

Finally with some space to breathe and think properly again, Korra apologized once more, "I'm so sorry! A-Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did Naga hurt you? I'm so sorry about your shirt! I'll get you a new one! A-And a new lunch!"

The young woman, whom Korra expected to be furious, simply laughed it off. "Don't worry about the shirt; I've got an extra back in the office. And I'm fine, just surprised. It's not everyday a polar-bear dog steals my lunch." Korra was about to apologize again, until she saw the playful twinkle in her eyes. "Naga, was it?" The woman turned and pulled off a strand of noodle from her shirt and dangled it in front of the polar-bear dog, who glanced sadly between the offering and her owner.

Korra sighed in relief; a part of Korra worried that she would be upset at her beloved companion or would demand some sort of retribution or compensation. She was thankful that wasn't the case; in fact, Korra gladly noted, she didn't seem scared by or nervous of the polar-bear dog at all. "Yeah, that's Naga," then to her furry friend, "It's okay. Go ahead, girl. But you're still in trouble."

"Naga, what a cutie." The polar-bear dog made sure to lick any oils off the woman's fingers. "You like to give your owner a hard time, don't you?"

"She can be stubborn when she wants to be." Korra affectionately scratched behind Naga's ear and watched as the woman did the same with the other. Korra noticed the amazingly warm smile. "Um, hey," she blushed when green eyes focused on her again, "I'm really sorry again for ruining your meal _and_ your outfit. Naga's still getting used to the leash since we moved here, but she's usually good on it. I guess your food reminded her of home...."

"Judging by your clothes..." It was obvious where Korra could've possibly come from, but smirking green eyes still assessed her--did they linger on Korra's exposed biceps or was Korra seeing things?--regardless, the darker-skinned woman couldn't help puffing out her chest from the appraisal. "... I'd _definitely_ say 'home' is one of the Water Tribes."

Korra laughed. "Southern Water Tribe, to be exact. Naga and I moved here six months ago."

The woman smiled back. "Well, I hope you've been enjoying my home city so far, though I'm sure it's nowhere near as beautiful as the South Pole."

Korra grinned and replied, "Republic City is beautiful in its own ways, too." For example, the person standing before Korra right now, not that she would say that out loud, but as she gazed into warm green eyes and a soft knowing smile, Korra wondered if she even needed to, if the taller woman knew what she was implying. Remembering the events of their meeting, her grin fell sheepish. "Um, listen, I feel terrible for what happened. Is it okay if I buy you another bowl of seaweed noodles? Narook's isn't that far from here, and..." She trailed off when she saw the other woman's smile turn rueful.

"As much as I'd love another bowl of noodles," she responded, "I'm afraid I don't have time." She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I have a huge meeting soon... but..." She looked almost shy. "... maybe you can recommend a Southern Water dish?"

"Uh, yeah, I can do that." Korra wracked her memories for all the delicious home-cooked meals she'd ever had and began listing off her fingers, "Hm, there's sea prune stew; five-flavor soup if you like a little kick; arctic hen, I've heard it compared to possum-chicken... but, if you're a vegetarian, then there's seaweed stew, kale crisps--"

"I mean!..." the woman interrupted. Korra stopped and noticed a light blush on her pale cheeks. "... I mean, if you can recommend a dish... over dinner."

Oh. "You mean... together? Like, dinner together?"

A smile and a nod; "Yeah, like dinner together."

Korra's stomach did a flip. This gorgeous and kind-hearted-seeming woman was asking her out to dinner, after Naga attacked her and her food. "S-Sure! I'd love to!" She internally balked at how high her voice squeaked.

"Great!" The woman flipped her hair over her shoulder. Korra felt her heart jump along with the wavy locks. "How does tonight sound? Seven? At Narook's?"

She wasted no time at all, it appeared. Korra nodded. She coughed into her fist and willed her voice to fall back into its natural--more composed--pitch. "That works for me." 

"Perfect. Sorry, I have to get going now." She pet Naga's snout, much to the polar-bear dog's joy, and then flashed Korra one last beautiful smile. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." Korra watched as the woman grabbed the empty bowl and rubbish from the grass. After she glanced down again at her wrist-watch, she began to jog away, stopping only to throw away her trash and to spare Korra a final look and a friendly wave goodbye.

Korra stood there until the woman disappeared beyond the trail and trees of the park. She suddenly realized that they never exchanged names--but they'd get to that, _over dinner_ tonight. She sighed wistfully and thought that, even if the dinner was solely platonic, it still couldn't hurt to have fun with someone who knew her way around the city. She turned to look at Naga, her beloved furry companion, whose ears and tail were still drooped. Korra threw an arm over the polar-bear dog's shoulders and nuzzled her face into Naga's fluffy coat, a large smile settling on Korra's lips.

"Alright, girl. I'm sorry for yelling at you; you're off the hook." Naga perked up again with a gentle woof. "In fact, you get _all_ the seaweed noodles you want for a month."


	2. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sees Korra as more than an instrument for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm actually still in the process of watching Legend of Korra *for the first time*. Because of that, dialogue between characters is a bit limited as I learn about their characterization, behaviors, etc.
> 
> There are also a lot of first times for me as a fanfic writer in this collection (please bear with me!)... and maybe some future "first times" for the two lovebirds, ha.

Poetry, that's the best word that Asami can use to describe how Korra moves.

The engineer sits against the gazebo railing, her sketchbook and diagrams long forgotten beside her. She stares across the courtyard at the subject of her attention: Korra, all coiled strength and blistering elements, even as she practices a training routine. Asami doesn't want to distract the Avatar from her drill, but Korra has most definitely distracted Asami from _her_ work.

Korra's dark skin glistens with a light sheen of sweat. She continues her technique, rolling her wrists up, staying light on the balls of her feet as she pivots and bends her knees. She sits low in her stance, pinning her eyes on an invisible enemy ahead of her, waiting with level breath.

Suddenly, she strikes her fist upwards with a piercing column of fire. She jumps from her squat, twisting around like a tornado, kicking out a sharp slice of wind that bisects the air. She squats again, drawing her elbows into her sides then pushing her palms upwards, drawing chunks of earth before her. Before she even puts her arms down, she sprints towards the jagged platforms--one foot on, another--and she leaps. She swings her arms down heavily, palms shoving towards the ground, and just as she lands in a crouch, a wave of water slams into the dirt, splashing and dispersing droplets over the arena.

Asami holds her breath, wondering if Korra is okay. She sees tautness in those broad shoulders, battle-worn fists clenching and unclenching. A beat passes, until Korra finally stands, huffing from the exertion; she's still getting used to her body again.

When Korra looks up at nothing, her blue eyes glassy and faraway, Asami knows that Korra is fighting with her demons again. The raven-haired woman frowns, kicking her legs over the ledge so that she can move towards her friend, so that Korra remembers that she's not alone. Just as Asami is about to stand, Korra's muscled body relaxes. Asami stops and waits, watching.

Korra takes a big, calming breath, pressing her fists together and drawing them close to her chest. She closes her eyes, sealing the vacant blue in them. Asami counts three deep inhales and three steady exhales. When Korra's eyes open again, they're brighter and they're, above all, _present_.

Korra is different, Asami has noticed the moment she returned. When she was a cacophony of raging emotions years ago, the Avatar is now a cadent pulse, the measured ebbs and flow of chi, but a shockwave when she wills it.

Asami knows that what Korra does now is not a display of power, but of building confidence and maintaining control. She remembers after the battle with the Red Lotus how physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually devastated Korra was, and Asami remembers how helpless and hopeless Korra felt as the bender was forced to reconsider her purpose. She can never understand what Korra goes through or will continue to go through as the Avatar, but she has resolved during Korra's absence that she will never let the young woman go again, not without her.

Across the courtyard, Korra turns and catches eyes with Asami. At first she is surprised at the audience, but then she seems to remember asking Asami to accompany her. The corners of her lips pull into a small smile as she makes her way towards the engineer. Asami knows that there's relief in Korra's smile, as well as joy.

Even after three years, Asami thinks that Korra is still coiled strength and blistering elements. She is a hurricane that uproots all preconceived notions Asami has ever held about friendship and sacrifice, a breeze. She is a stream of inspiration for Asami to keep fighting, an ocean. She is an earthquake, a platform on which Asami stands as observer into the challenging, painful, and scary world of the Avatar. She is an ember that warms Asami when she feels loneliness creep on her, an inferno. But, she also knows that Korra is more than all those.

"Thanks for staying here with me," Korra says, taking a seat on the ledge next to her friend.

Asami smiles. Korra may be the keeper of balance in their world, but, here beside her, away from danger and battle for just one moment, Korra is also her best friend and the keeper of her heart.

"Any time."


	3. You've Got A Match! (Pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years into the non-bending modern-ish future, wireless/mobile phones are a thing. Mako and Bolin--mostly Bolin--convince Korra to try a dating app.

In a small, dingy city bar, three friends sat chatting away in the corner. Empty pitchers, half-full glasses, and dirty plates littered the table. This was their weekend ritual: capping off the strenuous work week and an evening of dodgeball practice with their favorite drinks, greasy overcooked bar food, and tales of their recent run-ins with luck or misfortune, like in this case.

"Oh, c'mon, Mako, it couldn't have been _that_ bad!" the stocky, black-haired man exclaimed.

Mako, a taller, leaner, and sterner version of his younger brother, crossed his arms over his chest. His usual frown deepened. "She puked all over my clothes _and_ the seat right as we got into the Satomobile. Do you know how long it took me to clean up the upholstery?"

"Aw, gross." Bolin scrunched up his nose. "Is that why you came home late last night?"

"Yeah," Mako sighed. "When the driver found out I couldn't afford the professional cleaning, he made me do it myself. I think I'm put off from seafood for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," the short-haired brunette said, also pulling a face. Her outfit was distinctly Southern Water Tribe. "You've had the worst luck with dating, huh?"

"Well... that's not true.... You and I had a fun time years ago."

Bolin glanced between his brother and Korra and narrowed his eyes. He always wondered what happened between them that ended their brief courtship--he was rooting so hard for them--but both had been adamantly dismissive. "Are you two... gonna date again...?"

"NO!" they shouted. Then they looked at each other, embarrassed.

The firefighter sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. She told Bolin, "Mako and I just make better friends." It was true that they had fun at first, but the carefree times didn't last long between her and Mako. Their fiery personalities clashed over every small thing such that the dark-skinned woman was sure she'd strangle the young detective. As friends, they were great, but as partners, they brought out the worst in each other that neither was proud to admit.

Mako nodded. "Agreed. Besides, I think I need a break from the dating world after that last one."

They all drank to that.

"So, Korra," Bolin said, turning his bawdy smile upon her, "we've heard about Mako's latest date. What about you?"

"What about me?" Korra retorted, raising a brow at the budding actor. "There's nothing going on."

Bolin frowned. "What happened to that girl with the pet elbow leech?"

Mako laughed.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. I just saved her leech from a tree and she wouldn't stop following me for a week."

"You're her hero," Mako snorted. Korra glared at him.

"Mm, what about the guy with the pink hair and the piercings?" Bolin tried.

"Saved him from a Satomobile accident."

"The guy who wrote you that love letter?"

"Stopped the thief that stole his wallet."

"The woman who showed up at your station with flowers and kale cookies?"

"My crew and I put out her house fire."

"The girl we met at Narook's?"

"Oh," Korra brightened up, "she's also from the South Pole. She used to get bullied when we were kids--"

"And let me guess, you saved her from those bullies," Bolin commented dryly, sipping his drink.

Korra scowled. "Of course I did!"

Mako rubbed his chin. "You know, I sense a pattern here."

"What? Those other kids were jerks!"

"... Sooo, anything happened after we left Narook's...?" Bolin fished.

"Why do you think anything would happen?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bolin drawled, "maybe because she was _hanging onto your every word and totally ignored that Mako and I were even there_?!"

Korra blushed. She did remember that pretty well, actually, and did think it was a little strange. She shrugged. "She's a good kid, and I'm glad to see another southerner doing well in Republic City. Anyway, why are you so interested in my love life?"

"I'm interested in _everyone's_ love life!" Bolin claimed cheerily. "Everyone deserves to find love, their soulmate, their happily ever after!" He clasped his hands together, and once his green eyes took on their glossy shimmer, Korra and Mako knew they lost the actor to his romantic fantasies.

Korra scoffed into her drink. Ever since Bolin and his girlfriend, Opal, recently became an exclusive item, he'd been pestering his friends about their love lives--or lack-of. Since he couldn't date around or "chase" anymore without incurring Opal's wrath, he'd apparently decided to live vicariously through others.

Mako patted Bolin on his broad back. "Not everyone can be as lucky as you, bro."

Bolin pouted into his glass. "I wish you two were, so we can go on double-dates together. Guess I'll just do that with Opal, by _myself_!" He glowered at the other two, who only responded with raised brows.

"Um," Korra started, a light blush coloring her cheeks, "to be honest, I wouldn't mind... going on dates, I mean. I just... there isn't anyone that I'm interested in right now, y'know? It really doesn't help that I see the same people all the time at work, outside. No offense."

Mako waved it off. Bolin continued to pout.

"Wait... I have an idea!" Bolin's previous melancholy vanished into excitement. Korra didn't like the grin or the glint in his eyes.

Mako warned, "Bolin, whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

"No, no, trust me! It'll be fine! Korra, let me see your sharp-phone."

"My sharp-phone?" Korra asked, dubiously. "Why?" She pulled out the thin device from her pants pocket.

Bolin snatched it and began quickly typing something. "I heard that there was a new prog that _everyone's_ been using! Well, everyone's who's single and ready to mingle. It's like, a database with customizable biographies, user pictures, and it's all location-dependent. You can filter other users based on different parameters, like interests, age, if they like cactus juice or not..."

"So, a dating prog?" Mako concluded. The detective furrowed his brows. "I don't know about this location stuff. Isn't that kind of... creepy?... and what about meeting on the mesh instead of in-person?"

"You're being old school, Mako," Bolin said. "Get to the new age! I know a bunch of people who've had dates using this."

"Okay..." Korra was still incredulous. She leaned over the table and peeked over Bolin's shoulder. " _Kndling?_ Are you serious?"

" _That's_ the name of the prog?" Mako chuckled.

"Hey, it's good marketing," Bolin shrugged. "I'm gonna create a profile for you, Korra! It's gonna be great!"

Korra rubbed the bridge of her nose, fighting back the feeling of regret. She murmured, "What did I get myself into?... Whatever. While you do that, I'm grabbing us another pitcher. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Before she left the table, she directed at the older brother, "Mako, make sure he doesn't embarrass me."

 

* * *

 

"Bro, she's not going to like that," Korra heard Mako cautioning as she made her way back with _two_ pitchers. The bar had been more crowded than she expected, and in her long absence from the table, she worried what the brothers had done.

"No, trust me. You have to be witty! That's how you get the swipes!"

Korra placed the pitchers down heavily onto the table, startling the two.

"Korra!" Bolin nearly fell over.

"Should I be worried?"

Simultaneously, Mako: "Yes," and Bolin, "Nope!" Bolin glared at his older brother and held out the phone to the firefighter. "Here, take a look at your new Kndling profile!"

Korra hesitated for a moment, and then looked down at the screen. She immediately groaned when she saw that they--most likely, Bolin--chose an image of Korra flexing her biceps as her main photo. The actor, oblivious to her embarrassment, squished against Korra and told her, "Keep swiping! I chose some other awesome pictures of you!"

 _Swipe_ : an action photo of Korra violently knocking out an opposing player with a well-aimed rubber ball to the gut. _Swipe_ : a photo of Korra stuffing her face with seaweed noodles. _Swipe_ : a photo of a smiling Korra looking into the camera and standing next to her beloved polar-bear dog, Naga.

She then scrolled to the biography section.

**Korra**

**In my line of work, I'm required to put out fires, but if you want to start one, message me. ;)**

Korra's face reddened. "Seriously?"

"Fine, fine," Bolin said, "what about... 'I'm a firefighter, and I'm not afraid of a little heat'?" He wiggled his bushy brows salaciously.

Korra sputtered, "Wh-what kind of 'dates' are you trying to set me up on?" Her blue eyes burned into Bolin.

" _I'll_ change it," Mako declared, taking the sharp-phone from the woman's clenching fingers. He thought for a few seconds, and then started typing. Korra took the moment to calm her annoyance with a full glass of drink. "Now, how's this?"

Korra and Bolin looked.

**Korra**

**I'm a firefighter. I like to work out. I have a polar-bear dog and I'm on an Ultimate Dodgeball team. I like action movers and eating good food.**

"Don't you think this sounds better?" Mako said with a proud smile.

Bolin face fell flat. "Yeah, if Korra's hoping to date the most boring person on earth! No one's gonna go for that lifeless description!"

Mako glared at his brother. "Oh, and making her sound like she wants to bed everyone who swipes right is better?"

"It'd be more interesting than  _that_ , Boring McBoring."

"HEY!" Korra called, slamming her glass down onto the table. A few nearby patrons also turned to attention. She blushed and hid her face behind her glass. "Can I just... do it myself?"

"Fine!" the brothers huffed.

Korra sighed. She took the sharp-phone from Mako and thought, and thought, and thought, until her brows knitted in frustration at the blank text box and she worried her bottom lip, and she thought some more, and finally typed one word but deleted it, and frowned, and thought, and wanted to strangle the phone as she thought some more, and screw it! Angrily, her thumbs flew over the keyboard, typing whatever came to mind.

"Whatever!" she growled, finishing her last word and slamming the phone down.

Mako and Bolin jolted mid-chug.

"Uh, I guess you're done?" Bolin asked cautiously.

"Yes," the southerner barked.

The detective tried, "Um, do you want us to read it for you...?"

"No," Korra grumbled. "Just... tell me what next."

"Well, next comes the actual fun part," Bolin replied with a toothy grin. "We get to swipe!"

 

* * *

 

"Left. Left," Korra continued, peering over Bolin's arm. Mako was watching over the other. Oddly enough, though the Kndling profile was for her, Bolin begged to swipe for the brunette, as long as he didn't do it without her permission.

"Oh! What about this one?" Bolin asked, pointing at the screen. It was a picture of a smirking young man with slicked, dark wavy hair and who was dressed in an impeccable black suit.

**Tahno**

**Swipe left if you don't drink whole leaf tea imported from the Fire Nation or you're too repulsive to show your face in your photos. I take dates to Kwong's Cuisine, but you only get 3 minutes to impress me first.**

The three friends recoiled. Mako scoffed, "Wow, he sounds like a real treat to be around."

Korra added, "Yeah, a real foul, sleazy treat. Left!"

"Oh! This one?"

"Wait a second," Korra said, sticking her face closer to the phone. "Is that... Desna?..." She flipped through the photos. "That _is_ Desna!"

Bolin furrowed his brows. "So, you know him. Is that a good thing?"

"Ew, no. That's my cousin. I didn't know he was in Republic City."

"Okay, left it is then." _Left_ , _left_ on a couple genitalia pictures and a woman who looked much, much older than her supposed age. Then: "Ugh, Hasook?! Left, for sure!"

Korra frowned. "Hey, not without my permission, remember? And who's Hasook?"

Mako responded, "Some guy who used to play dodgeball with us. He was a jerk."

"Yeah," Bolin carried on, "he had a bad attitude and sucked as a team-player. You're dodging a bullet with that one. Heh-heh, get it?"

Korra and Mako stared at him.

"Okay... never mind. Oh hey, this one? The name's Kuvira." The screen showed a young woman with a strong jaw and determined green eyes. "She looks buff.--Not as buff as you, though, Korra."

Mako frowned. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she's beaten people up before."

Korra chuckled, "Have you ever heard of that saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" Mako shrugged.

Bolin said, "Kuvira's bio reads: 'I'm a firm believer in world peace, no matter what....' Yeah, I'm with Mako, she's totally beaten people up before."

"Whatever, guys. She seems... interesting. Go for it, Bolin, swipe right."

"Right? Did I hear that... _right_?" the actor said, smiling coyly.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Just swipe."

"Man, you guys are killing me here." Bolin curled his lip at the next profile. "This Wu kid looks like he takes baths in cologne and eats with a silver spoon. _Left!_ " His thumb flew across the screen.

" _Bolin_ ," Korra rebuked. "I told you, not before I get a chance to see or give my permission!"

"Sorry, sorry, that guy's face just rubbed me the wrong way."

"Oh, wow," Mako murmured, his voice lilting with awe. "She's beautiful." The two others looked from each other to Mako's entranced orange eyes, and then down to the phone. Mako was right.

Bolin whistled. Staring back at the three was a picture of a young woman, her long black hair blowing in the wind as she sat atop a moped. The way her smile reached her green eyes was breathtaking.

**Asami**

**I love using my hands and going fast. Swipe right if you're also a thrill seeker.**

"Wow." All three were left blushing.

Mako coughed into his fist. "Yeah, I don't think we need to debate this."

"Right, Bolin," Korra murmured, never peeling her eyes away from the screen. She was gripping the actor's arm. "Right. Swipe right now."

"Hold on, let me see if she has more photos." Bolin's finger swept across the phone, but there was only the one image. "Oh man, I hope you're not getting cat-fished." At his friend's confused face, he explained, "It's basically when someone uses a fake identity to trick on-the-mesh dating hopefuls into a relationship."

Mako grimaced. "People do that?"

Korra scowled. "Ugh, what's wrong with people?" She turned her sights back on Asami and frowned. "Well, even if this one does end up being a cat-fish, there's still Kuvira... if we match."

Bolin shrugged. "Can't argue that." _Right._

 

* * *

 

Another pitcher in, the trio had finally exhausted themselves of swiping on Kndling. After Asami's profile, it was a barrage of half-naked people, body parts--though some were quite impressive--and a couple near-rights that Mako wanted but Korra didn't ("Make your own profile!"). Bolin told Korra that it was a waiting game from here on out, but to continue swiping through profiles the following day to increase her chances of a match. Mako kept eyeing his own sharp-phone thoughtfully. Korra had enough embarrassment for the night and willed her mind to forget about the prog.

"... So then I say to Varrick," the young actor continued, struggling to contain his laughter, "I say, 'You're not even floating!' Everyone looked at me like I had two heads, and I was like, 'Don't you have eyes? He's still on the ground!' Then, I thought I'd really messed up or something, but Varrick actually said that he _liked_ my guts and wanted me in a mover! Can you believe that?"

Mako looked up from his phone and smiled proudly at his younger brother. "That's great, Bolin!"

Korra slapped Bolin's back. "I'm so happy for you!" she grinned.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me."

"You deserve it, bro," Mako said.

Suddenly, Korra's sharp-phone chirped. Bolin exclaimed, "Is that the prog?!"

"It's probably my dad telling me not to do anything he wouldn't," though secretly, the firefighter hoped it was actually the prog. She looked at the notification on her screen, and she was right. Interestingly, Korra's father--a large and imposing man who carried a stoic and intimidating image to outsiders--was the worrywart between her parents. Ever since she left home, he made sure to send weekly (it used to be daily until a stern talking-to from Korra) messages to his only child. "Yup, it's my dad, telling me not to do anything he wouldn't... like last week... and the week before that," she sighed.

"Aww, I got excited for nothing!" Bolin groused. "Whatever, I'm gonna go to the little boys' room. I can grab us another pitcher on my way back."

"I think I've had enough," Mako said, rubbing his cramping stomach.

"Korra?"

The southerner, grateful for her Water Tribe metabolism, nodded. "Sure!" After Bolin walked off, Korra turned to the detective, who went back to fiddling with his sharp-phone. "So, anything interesting going on with your phone?"

Mako snapped up. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"You've been staring at your phone. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Hm... you know you can talk to me, Mako. I--" Korra's sharp-phone chirped again. She glanced down at it.

Mako nodded towards it and smirked. He asked, "Is your dad worried you'll end up in the hospital again?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "You make it sound worse than it was. It was just a few stitches." She ran her fingers along her jaw, touching a faint scar that had nearly perfectly healed. "You should've seen the other guy, though."

"Oh, I know you had a good reason."

"Huh."

"What is it?" Mako asked. The firefighter was looking down at her phone.

"Uh..." Korra couldn't hide her look of surprise. A deep blushed colored her cheeks. "Looks like I got a match."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I'm debating if it should be Kuvira... or Asami... and why does Mako seem a bit out of it now?...
> 
> Anyway, the prompt was "turtle-duck," but I've had this dating app idea in my head for a while and then this fic happened. I'll find someplace to make "turtle-duck" a thing, I swear. I also ended up focusing more on the brothers' relationship with Korra in this modern AU-ish world. 
> 
> I was also being a dork about some of the terms in this story:
> 
> Sharp-phone is my play on smartphone.  
> On-the-mesh is my play on the internet/"on the net"/online.  
> Prog is my play on program = app.  
> Kndling is my play on Tinder mixed with some other generic dating site. I chose not to show age and distance because in my head-canon, specific age isn't as important so much as the age range (as long as they're of age) and I don't think measurement of distance was ever mentioned in the series.
> 
> Lastly, I think Korra would make a badass firefighter, so here she is.


End file.
